


Dipcifica Drabbles

by saltymermaid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltymermaid/pseuds/saltymermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of my lame Dipcifica drabbles! Each chapter is a different drabble, and I'll add more as I write more. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "When Was the Last Time You Slept?"

Dipper’s eyes drooped closed once more before he fought them open. He attempted to seem engaged in Pacifica’s story, but the buzzing in his mind drowned out anything she was saying.

She trailed off when she noticed battle to hold back a yawn. The deep bags under his eyes, the sickly pale of his skin, and the slow closing and opening of his eyelids were signs that were all too familiar.

“Dipper?” He startled at the sound of his name, and looked over to see a concerned look on Pacifica’s pretty face. “When was the last time you slept?”

The question tied a knot in his stomach. “Uh, you know, recently.”

Pacifica furrowed her brow as she looked him over. “I hate it when you lie to me, Dipper.”

He sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t let him escape this conversation. “Three days.”

She drew in a sharp breath. “Dipper.”

“I know, I know! I just can’t….I can’t do it Pacifica. Whenever I try to….” His throat constricted in panic even at the thought.

“The nightmares?”

His nearly imperceptible nod gave her the answer she had been dreading. This was not the first time Dipper has battled these night terrors, yet this is the worst she’s seen him. He seemed more dead than alive.

“Do you want to talk about-”

“No.” His low and forceful answer cut her off. “No. I will never tell you about these Pacifica. If I give you one little glimmer into what a living hell my visions are, a seed will be planted inside of your dreams. He’ll use that, Pacifica. He’ll take that seed and allow it to grow into your mind, until you’re like me. Until waking and sleeping merge into one constant flow of horror, you become so paranoid about every little thing, you begin doubting that you can ever survive this mess, you start to wonder if it’s even worth trying to survive…” Dipper looked up slowly, his teary gaze meeting hers. “Until you become like me. If I tell you anything about them, he’ll use that to turn you into the train wreck that is Dipper Pines.”

Pacifica’s chest ached with compassion for him. She leaped off of Mabel’s bed and crossed the room in three quick steps, folding him into her arms.

“Hey,” she whispered, “You aren’t a trainwreck. You’re just hurting. I want to help you, Dipper. I need you to believe that I’m strong enough to help you.” She pulled away and looked him in the eye. “I want to protect you. Can you let me do that?”

“I’ll try,” he croaked.

“Good.” The bed groaned as she moved off it. “For now, you need to get some sleep.”

“Pacifica-”

“Nope. No arguing. Pacifica Northwest has spoken.” She began gathering up the various papers and textbooks on his bed. “Sleep. Right now.”

The sound of her name stopped her before she reached the door. “Pacifica?” Dipper called softly. “Can….can you stay? You know, just in case.”

“Sure.” She walked back over to Mabel’s bed. “I’ll be here if you need me, just doing calc.”

But Dipper couldn’t hear her. He was already snoring.

With a small smile, Pacifica returned to her worksheet.

And from another dimension, a triangular shaped being watched the pair with a sadistic pleasure, knowing that nothing could protect Dipper Pines from him.  
Not even a bottle blonde teenage girl with all of the spunk in the world.


	2. Carry Her Inside

“Paz,” Dipper whispered. When she didn’t respond, he turned to see that his girlfriend had fallen asleep in the backseat sometime during the ride home.

He couldn’t say he blamed her. The day they had spent at the amusement park was full of laughter and glee, but it was completely draining. It was no surprise that she had conked out, considering how much she had done that day. He wasn’t entirely sure she would like the park, but as soon as they entered the gaudy front gate, she started grinning. He had thought he was the daring one of the duo, but that was before he took her on a date to the amusement park. Who would’ve guessed that she was such an adrenaline junkie? Dipper didn’t have much of a taste for roller coasters. He understood that they were fundamentally safe, but accidents happened, and, knowing his luck, he would happen to be that accident. As such, he avoided the metal death contraptions at all costs. Pacifica, on the other hand, wanted to ride every one. She had grabbed his hand once a new coaster was in sight, starting to jog lightly before breaking into a run, pulling him along with her. She would wait in line, bouncing on her toes, debating every time whether to ride in the front or the back car. She always chose the front. Dipper would duck out of line at the last minute, and from the top of the loading platform, he could see her face split in two with a grin. Her feet swung back and forth excitedly waiting for the ride to begin, and her knuckles were white from gripping the safety guard so tightly. She never seemed to scream, simply laugh and smile her way through every loop de loop, the wind tearing through her blonde hair and coloring her fair cheeks a vibrant pink.

She was simply breathtaking.

And she wasn’t any less so as she laid sprawled out on the backseat of his beat up Toyota, her hair falling over her face and her limp hand brushing against the floor. He smiled at her sleeping form, once again wondering how he had been so lucky to end up with her.

Dipper didn’t have the heart to wake her up. No one sleeping this peacefully should be torn out of their slumber. Besides, she might kill him if he dared interrupt her beauty sleep.

With a tired sigh, he stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the door to the back, Gently, he lifted her up, holding her like you would carry a small child. In his efforts to make sure he wouldn’t drop her, he forgot one minor detail. Her head.

The thump was so loud it even made Dipper wince. The car vibrated from the impact of her skull hitting the top of the door.

“Walnuts!” He whispered. He peered down to look at Pacifica, bracing himself for a very awake, very angry girlfriend. Instead, she still looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

He was baffled. There’s no way she hadn’t felt that, right? She hit the door so hard that it had shaken her entire body. He rubbed the side of her head gently, not surprised to feel a small goose egg beginning to form. Yet her eyes were still shut, and her body was still unmoving in his arms.

He shook his head as he walked towards the mansion, marveling at the fact that she was still asleep. Either she was invincible or dead. Both explanations were improbable.

The gate opened for him after the security cameras picked up his and Pacifica’s approaching figures. The butler opened the front door for him, something he was still not used to. No matter how many times he visited her house, he would always be overwhelmed by the wealth evident in every square foot of the place.

Dipper set her down on the couch that was probably imported from some European country, making sure he laid her head on a silk pillow. He would hate for her to wake up with a crick in her neck. Before making his retreat, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He was walking to the door when he heard her voice call out after him.

“What, you weren’t going to take me to my bed?”

He whipped around to see her sitting on the couch, her lovely face stretched into a teasing smirk that was all too familiar.

“Pacifica?” He stammered, shocked. “You’re awake?”

 

“Of course I am, Dipper. No human being could possibly sleep through you bashing their head onto the door of your old car. I’m going to have a bruise for the next week.”

“You were faking it?” He cried. “Why?”

“Well, how else would I have gotten you to carry me inside?”


End file.
